Many people enjoy the entertainment provided by various types of gaming systems. For example, many people enjoy playing games offered by casinos (e.g. slot machine, video poker and/or table games). In accordance with these types of games, a player may provide a monetary wager in exchange for which the player is provided with a random (or at least partially random) game result. Based on the wager and the game result, the player may become entitled to payment of winnings or an outcome amount.
One reason players enjoy these types of games is the presence of an element of player participation, such as the participation provided by allowing a player to select a wagering strategy or to offer predictions relative to forthcoming game results. Players also enjoy the excitement and gratification provided by the large potential payouts associated with many such games.
Casinos currently utilize several techniques to accommodate and entertain gaming device players. Such techniques include the provision of complimentary goods and services; employing attractive colors, graphics and architectural themes; sound effects associated with winning game results; thematic games (including games based on various elements of popular culture); and jackpots or “bonus rounds” that offer players the chance to win large sums of money in exchange for a comparatively small wager.
A need exists for enhancing the entertainment and overall appeal of gaming systems.